


Scars

by Lokis_Minion_Gurl



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drabble, Gen, Loki is the Asgardian Mussolini, Loki's Glow Stick of Destiny, Not Beta Read, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Tahiti is a Magical Place, yeah well you get shanked by the asgardian mussolini and you can tell it your way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6938863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokis_Minion_Gurl/pseuds/Lokis_Minion_Gurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye questions Agent Coulson about his scars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> _I posted this a few years ago on ff.net and I'm starting to transfer my works from ff.net to AO3._
> 
> _This is a little drabble I wrote after watching the first episode of the first season of Agents of SHIELD._
> 
> _Hope you Enjoy!_

**Agent Coulson and his new team, including Skye, were on the S.H.I.E.L.D. issued jumbo jet flying off to their new mission. Coulson was reviewing the dossier about the next assignment when his chest began to throb slightly. He absentmindedly rubbed his chest along the long jagged scar.**

**Skye noticed Coulson's expression seemed pained and how he was rubbing his chest like it hurt, "Agent Coulson, are you alright?" she asked.**

**"What?" Coulson asked, looking up at her, "Oh, yeah, I'm fine… just a recently healed injury… sometimes it still throbs, especially with changes in altitudes." He reassured.**

**"What happened?" Skye asked.**

**"It's classified." Coulson automatically responded.**

**"Really?" She asked skeptically.**

**"Yes. Really." He said then went back to his reading.**

**Later on, in the wee hours of the morning, Coulson jolted awake from a nightmare. He had dreamed of being stabbed in the chest again by Loki. Coulson got out of bed and left his room, heading to the kitchen.**

**Skye hadn't been able to sleep, so she was in the kitchen drinking a cup of hot chocolate and pinning random funny pictures on Pintrest when Coulson walked in. When she looked up, she didn't recognize Coulson out of his S.H.I.E.L.D. issued suit. Coulson was only wearing a pair of flannel pajama pants and slippers. Skye was impressed that he was not as flabby as she thought he would have been, but what really drew her attention was the long jagged vertical scar on his chest, near his heart. If she had to guess the scar was most likely 12 to 18 inches long.**

**"Oh… I didn't realize somebody else was also awake…" Coulson said self-consciously crossing his arms in front of his chest.**

**"Yeah… couldn't sleep…" Skye muttered.**

**Coulson went to the fridge and got himself a glass of milk, then stuck it in the microwave for a few minutes. When he had his back to Skye, as he poured the glass and programed the microwave, she noticed that there was a longer, just as jagged vertical scar slightly lower, between his left shoulder blade and spinal cord. By the scar pattern, Skye surmised that he had been stabbed, probably in the back, with something wide. She figured the person was either shorter than Coulson or the weapon was curved slightly.**

**Once the microwave dinged, Coulson added hot chocolate powder and mixed it well before sitting next to Skye and taking a sip of his hot chocolate.**

**"So does that giant scar have something to do with your classified injury?" Skye asked.**

**"It does indeed." He responded.**

**"It looks like whatever you were stabbed with went all the way through… did it miss your heart?"**

**"Barely. I think it might have nicked the pericardium. You'll notice there's actually two scars… the big one, then another more centered that is more surgical. I had to have open heart surgery to repair the pericardium and I had a collapsed lung as well. They managed to repair my lung, but being stabbed the way I was, it still hurts sometimes." Coulson explained.**

**"That sucks… it looks like whatever it was, it was pretty huge." Skye responded.**

**"Yeah, and curved, which is why the scars don't really line up." He confirmed, "But I can't really talk about it. You're not Level 7… technically you shouldn't even know I'm alive."**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"All S.H.I.E.L.D. personnel with a clearance level 6 or less believe I died from my injuries."**

**"Why? What about your family?" Skye asked.**

**"I don't have any family still alive… there was a cellist but I don't know what she was told, if anything… She didn't know who I really worked for… she just knew it was for the government, but she thinks I'm a paper-pusher… She might have been notified of my 'death' if not by S.H.I.E.L.D. then by one of the Avengers. I've worked with most of them in some capacity over the years, since Tony Stark immerged as Ironman." Coulson said, wishing he could have taken Stark up on his offer to fly to Portland to see his girlfriend and hoping that she wasn't told he was dead, otherwise when Fury gets around to declassifying his 'death' he'll have quite a bit of explaining, if she hasn't already moved on by the time it is declassified.**

**"Well, hopefully you can see your cellist again soon… Good night Agent Coulson," Skye said, then went to bed.**

**"I hope so too…" Coulson whispered to himself. He finished his hot chocolate then went back to bed, knowing he was in for a long day most likely.**

**Author's Note:**

> _A/N: Thanks for reading! Hopefully you enjoyed my story! Please review and/or leave a kudos. It makes my muses happy!_


End file.
